Charmed Once More
by Koris
Summary: What would have happened if Prue had lived and Piper had died. Prue casts a spell that goes awry. Paiges' future is unsure. Leo is distraught, and he is in danger of having his wings clipped. Will they be able to save Paige from a life of evil?
1. Charmed Once More

Prue burst through the attic door, and grabbed the Book of Shadows. Closing the door behind her, she laid the book out in front of her, and turned to the page she was looking for. She pulled out a small doll made of straw out of her pocket. She then pulled out a athame that lay nearby, and poked her finger tip with it. She dropped four drops of blood onto it, and placed the doll in a pan. Studying it closely, she began to chant,  
  
Blood of mine,  
Blood of yours.  
I call for this lost witch,  
By my tears that pour.  
  
The potion exploded in a bright flash of light, but nothing happened. She heard knock on the door, and Phoebe opened the door. Phoebe knew automatically just what had happened. She walked over to Prue, and sat down next to her. ÒIt wonÕt work. WeÕve tried everything.Ó Phoebe said. Prue sniffled and fought back the tears that were fighting to come through. ÒWeÕve cheated death before. How come it didnÕt work this time?Ó Prue asked rhetorically. Phoebe shrugged, and then her gaze fell down to the book in front of them. She looked at it, and then turned the book to get a better look at the spell Prue had used. ÒOh sweety! You didnÕt use that spell, did you?Ó Phoebe asked. Prue let out a small chuckle and sniffly replied, ÒI never was very good writing spells. ThatÕs your forte.Ó  
ÒLeo!Ó Prue called out. Leo orbed in, his eyes still red from crying. ÒWhatÕs up?Ó he asked. Prue looked at him, and said, ÒWhy me? Why did you heal me? PiperÕs your wife. You should have healed her.Ó Leo looked at the floor, and replied hesitently, ÒI did. Originally, I healed her, but you were already dead. She cast a spell to revert the way things were done. So, she died, and you were healed instead.Ó Prue sat down on the floor, and the tears spilled out of her eyes. Soon the three of them were in a group hug, each crying. After a few minutes, they trudged off to their separate beds, and went to sleep.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen. She was still wearing her long john bottoms and a tank top. Her eyes were red from crying, and from lack of sleep. She had seen Piper in her dreams all night. She began making coffee when Phoebe walked into the kitchen fully dressed. Phoebe was wearing a short polka-dotted dress, with a white blouse on. She had on a pair of bright red high heels, and a pair of goofy sunglasses over her eyes. ÒWhere are you going?Ó Prue asked suspiciously. ÒWork.Ó Phoebe answered simply. Phoebe began pouring some coffee into a mug and Prue sat down on a stool that Piper had brought home from the club. ÒYou donÕt work. You donÕt have a job. Remember?Ó Prue said, a hint of worry edging in. ÒP3. Remember, our club. PiperÕs not here to take care of it anymore, and I am going in.Ó Phoebe retorted. Prue hopped down off the stool she was sitting on, and said, ÒWhy are you going to work there?Ó   
Phoebe slammed her sunglasses down on the counter and said rudely, ÒBecause I am not going to let that club go down. It is the last thing we have to remember Piper by.Ó Phoebe shifted her gaze down when Prue lifted her head back up, and replied, ÒToday is PiperÕs funeral.Ó Phoebe dropped to the ground in shock. ÒToday? It canÕt be today! I havenÕt said good bye. IÕm not ready.Ó Phoebe yelled. ÒI know, I know. IÕm not ready either, but it has to be done today.Ó Prue said quietly. ÒWhat has to be done?Ó Piper asked cheerfully as she bounded into the kitchen again.  
They both looked up and saw Piper in front of them. ÒPiper?Ó Prue asked quietly. Piper simply noded and looked at them as though theyÕve both lost their minds. ÒPiper!Ó Phoebe yelled and nearly tackled Piper to the ground. Prue was right behind her, and they soon had Piper in a big bear hug. Piper sat there for a minute, then lightly pushed them off, and said, ÒIÕm thirsty.Ó Prue grabbed her cup of coffee and handed it to Piper. Piper took a sip, and then spit it out in the sink and said, ÒPrue, what have I told you about making coffee?Ó Prue thought for a second, and then said, ÒDonÕt?Ó Piper nodded, and said, ÒCongradulations, give the woman a prize!Ó  
PhoebeÕs eyes opened wide, and she yelled, ÒLeo! Leo come here, quick!Ó Leo orbed in, expecting danger. He was faced towards the Prue and Phoebe, but Piper had moved behind him, and hadnÕt noticed he was there. Choising instead to investigate the stool Prue had been sitting on. ÒWhatÕs going on?Ó Leo asked quizzically. Phoebe leaned in and whispered, ÒTurn around.Ó Leo slowly did as he was told, not taking his eyes off Phoebe until his body wouldnÕt turn any more without him doing so. And he saw Piper standing there. ÒPiper?Ó he asked. Piper looked at him, and smiled, and replied, ÒHey honey. How are you doing?Ó Leo raced forward, and had her in an embrace, similar to the one that Prue and Phoebe had had her in just a few seconds ago.  
ÒWait, whatÕs going on? Why are you back?Ó Leo asked. ÒI can answer that.Ó Grams said. They all turned to see Grams standing in the enranceway, also human again. ÒGrams, what are you doing here?Ó Piper asked. Grams sighed, and walked into the living room. They all followed her, and she turned around and said, ÒThere has been a great mistake made. And it is your spell that started it.Ó Prue knew that it was her fault, and she asked, ÒWhat happened?Ó Phoebe grabbed PrueÕs arm, when she was hit by a premonition. She saw PiperÕs dead body lying at the morgue, and then she saw Prue and herself standing next to it. Then the wall next to them burst open, and their stood two people. She saw a man that was missing half of his face, and saw a girl that looked familiar. ÒPaige, finish them off.Ó the man with half a face said. Paige, took a handgun from her belt and shot Prue.  
ÒWhat did you see?Ó Prue asked as Phoebe came back from her premonition. She looked at Phoebe, and said, ÒI saw you die.Ó Piper turned to Grams and said, ÒWhatever problem the spell Prue cast did, itÕs just going to have to wait.Ó Grams shook her head, and said, ÒNo, the reason PrueÕs going to die is because of her spell. ThatÕs why I was sent here.Ó Prue looked at the floor, and couldnÕt believe that she might die. 


	2. Lost One

ÒAre you serious?Ó Piper asked. ÒYes. That is what happened.Ó Grams replied. Prue was still staring at the ground in shock. The harmless little spell she had cast aparantly hadnÕt been so harmless. ÒSo, what do we do about it?Ó Phoebe asked. Grams slumped to the sofa, and said, ÒI donÕt know.Ó Suddenly something crashed through the windows. Prue looked up abruptly, and saw a giant man standing there. He had dark blue eyes and black hair, and had to be atleast eight feet tall. ÒThatÕs him, thatÕs him! ThatÕs the guy I saw in my premonition.Ó Phoebe cried. Piper looked at him, and tried to freeze him. Nothing happend.  
ÒNothing happened. How come nothing happened? Grams?Ó Piper asked. Grams looked at her and replied, ÒPiper, sweetheart. YouÕre dead. As are your powers.Ó Prue motioned with her hand, but the demon was barely thrown back two feet. ÒHeÕs to big!Ó Phoebe cried. The demon smiled, and tossed a sword from his belt, and it impaled Piper. She screamed, and fell to the floor. ÒPiper!Ó Prue yelled. She ran to Piper, followed by Phoebe and Grams. ÒLeo!Ó Prue called. Leo orbed in, and saw PiperÕs blood flowing across the floor to him. He leapt over, and held his hands over her wound. ÒHeal her! Damn it Leo, heal her!Ó Prue cried desperatly. Leo took a step back, and watched Piper.  
The demon turned and headed out the hole in the house. Tears streamed down LeoÕs face as he stared at Piper. She understood what had happened and mouthed, ÒI love you.Ó And with a cry from Phoebe, Piper let out her last breath. ÒWhy didnÕt you heal her?Ó Phoebe creid loudly. ÒI canÕt heal the dead Phoebe!Ó Phoebe couldnÕt believe she hadnÕt realized it. ÒWe have another problem? Paige is vulnerable right now.Ó Grams said. ÒWait, whoÕs Paige?Ó Prue asked through tears. 


End file.
